The Professor’s Precious Fountain
by elstinko
Summary: Looking for a laugh? Would you like to have a friendly chuckle? Well then my friend, please, click on the link and enter this story! You may just find yourself smiling! I wrote it just for the smile-seekers!


I've been told this is a really funny story.  
By the way, I don't hate Neville,in fact, I like the guy. I just thought it would be a funny part in the story...You'll understand when you read it.  
And don't worry, the first two sentences are SUPPOSED to be written like that,  
  
  
****  
Hermione walked over to the drinking fountain and took a long drink.  
  
Lifting her head, she smacked her lips together in amazement, then in an amazed voice, she cried out, "This is the best water I've ever tasted!" And so, Hermione turned around and grabbed the arm of the first person she saw and said to them, "Come, taste this water!"  
  
And with that, Hermione shoved Neville's face into the drinking fountain, whilst pushing the button to make the water spray out.  
  
Neville, not expecting this, waved his arms desperately, but unfortunately, Hermione mistakenly took this as a sign that he wanted more of the delicious water that she, luckily, had found.  
  
So she held him under the water for a good two or three minutes. After a while, Hermione disappointedly realized that Neville did not want any more water. He had stopped waving his arms. In fact, he wasn't moving at all.  
  
Sighing, Hermione decided she would share the water with someone more appreciative. So she decided to go find her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
Leaving Neville's lifeless body hanging from the fountain, she rushed down the large hall, and headed towards an even bigger place, the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as she walked into the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Ron and Harry eating their dinner.  
  
Being in a good mood, Hermione skipped over to them.  
  
"Guess what?" She asked, though everyone knows this question doesn't really need an answer, as soon as she skipped next to them.  
  
Harry glanced up at her as he set down his roll, "What?" Ron also looked up at Hermione, asking the same thing, "What?"  
  
Smiling, Hermione grabbed their hands, "I've got something to show you!"  
  
And with that, the three of them skipped out of the Great Hall.  
  
Reaching the fountain, they all reluctantly stopped skipping.  
  
"Oh Neville, you're just always wanting to be with us, aren't you?" Hermione laughed, as she shoved him. He fell to the ground with a 'PLOP'.  
  
Looking down at him, the three friends had a good laugh.  
  
"What a kidder." Ron said, wiping away a pretend tear from his eye.  
  
And although that may have been humorous of Neville, they quickly forgot about him as they had more important things to attend to.  
  
"You must taste this water." Hermione told them, indicating the fountain. She had decided not to shove their faces into the fountain, as they may have tried to play the same joke as Neville, and it just wouldn't have been as funny.  
  
And so, Harry bent down and tasted the water.  
  
After a moment, he lifted his head. He turned around to tell them what he thought of the taste of the water, but saw that Hermione and Ron were sucking each other's faces. They also seemed to have their arms wrapped around one another, seeming to be stopping them from being able to move.   
  
Alarmed, Harry quickly pulled them apart, and exclaimed, "Close one!" For, you see, Harry had thought they were in some sort of danger, and being the good friend he is, he stopped the danger from happening.  
  
Hermione and Ron blinked at one another, and then, with a smile only two parents could have for their child, they decided they would explain the birds and the bees to Harry later.  
  
After the scary moment had passed, Harry smiled, and said, "You know, that is some of the best water I've ever tasted!"  
  
"Then...I must taste it too." Ron told them courageously, and started walking towards the fountain.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched apprehensively as their friend approached the water, then Hermione turned, and looking up at Harry, she whispered in a small voice, "Do you think he will be all right?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry told her in a brave tone, "Knowing Ron," he swallowed, "he'll get through this just fine."  
  
And so he did.  
  
"That is some of the best water I've ever tasted!" Ron shouted excitedly.  
  
That is when Professor Snape poked his head out of a classroom they hadn't noticed earlier. They hadn't noticed it because Snape had purposely camouflaged it, so he would be able to stop any of the students who would try to use his fountain.  
  
Unfortunately, he was bad at staying awake anywhere other then during class, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And so, he had fallen asleep.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked, although it was quite obvious that they had been using his fountain.  
  
Glancing at one another, they all decided that they didn't see any reason to lie, and so Harry said, "We were just drinking the delicious water that magically appears, as if from air, from that metal spout, attached to the porcelain tub, that is conveniently connected to the authentic, stone wall."  
  
Snape blinked, because he was tired and Harry's explanation was too long, he decided to forgive the students.  
  
And so, holding each other's hands, Professor Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter all skipped down the hall, giggling happily.  
  
The fountain shrugged and accidentally stepped on Neville as it made it's way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Review my friends!  
Also, let me know if you would like me to write another funny story.  
Thanks.  
  
_____  
God 


End file.
